Humber Pig
|type=Armoured personnel carrier |is_vehicle=yes |is_UK=yes |designer= |design_date= |manufacturer=Humber |unit_cost= |production_date= |number= 1,700 |variants= 2 | length=4.93 m | width=2.04 m | height=2.12 m | weight=7.5 t MK2, 6 t MK1 | suspension=Wheel 4x4 | speed=64 km/h | vehicle_range=400 km | primary_armament=none | secondary_armament=none | armour= | engine=Rolls-Royce B60 6-cylinder 4.2 litre petrol | engine_power=120 hp | pw_ratio=17.1 hp/tonne | crew=2 + 8 passengers }} The Humber Pig was a heavily-armoured truck used by the British Army from the 1950s until the 1990s. The Pig was also used by the Royal Ulster Constabulary (RUC) for a short period during the late 1960s and early 1970s. The RUC painted their Pigs Admiralty Grey, rather than NATO Green. It became particularly well-known from its presence in film clips of the streets of Northern Ireland during the worst of the "Troubles". History The original vehicles were built by adding an armoured body to a four wheel drive 1-ton Humber truck, and were originally designed as a stop-gap until fleets of purpose-built armoured vehicles were delivered. They were sold off or put aside to be scrapped. However, as the situation worsened in Northern Ireland the vehicles proved ideal for internal security duties and were brought back into use. They have served longer than their battlefield successors, the Alvis Saracen. Legend has it that the vehicle acquired its nickname because its bonnet resembled a pig's snout and because its driving characteristics were somewhat unrefined. As the "Troubles" in Northern Ireland escalated during the 1960s and 1970s the Pigs were modified to create the Mark II vehicles. These modifications made the Pig one of the most aggressive looking military vehicles ever manufactured, and they remain an enduring symbol of the "Troubles". Variants Production total: around 1,700 ;Mark 1 *In service as FV1609, FV1611 and FV1612 ;Mark 2 *In service as FV1611 and FV1612 *Extra armour for protection against armour piercing bullets and rocket propelled grenades, and carried "barricade removers" (heavy-duty bull bars) which enabled them to force their way through barricades erected in the streets. ;Unusual, named Pigs All developed for use in Northern Ireland: *Flying Pig: a normal vehicle with extending riot screens either side and the roof. *Holy Pig: rooftop hatch surrounded by perspex screen (see Popemobile) *Kremlin Pig: wire screening for protection against rocket propelled grenades (RPG-7) *Squirt Pig: fitted with a water cannon beside the driver for riot control. *Foaming Pig: fitted with a foam generator to kill the blast from bombs. Some vehicles have been given the machine gun turret from the Shorland Internal Security Patrol Vehicle. Preservation A number of examples following their release from service (de mob) have been bought by private collectors and make appearances at Steam fairs and classic vehicle shows in the Military vehicles section. :please list any examples seen at shows or in museums here; * Lincolnshire Steam and Vintage Rally 2009 * Astwood Bank Vintage Gathering 2009 See also *Military vehicles *Humber Hornet *Land Rover Tangi *List of armoured fighting vehicles *Shows and Meets - some feature military vehicles References based on wikipedia article - to explain a vehicle seen at some UK steam and classic shows with Military vehicles on display. External links *Royalarsenalwoolwich.co.uk *Military-vehicle.net *Excellent Humber Pig pictures Category:Armoured fighting vehicles of the Cold War Category:Armoured fighting vehicles of the United Kingdom Category:Military vehicles